Another Point In Time
by Oswald-Girl
Summary: Six years after they break up, Blaine is still not entirely over Kurt when he receives a call in the middle of the night that just might change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Another Point In Time  
Author: Oswald-Girl  
Characters: Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson  
Time: Six and a half years after Blaine graduates high school  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance  
Rating: T  
Note: As this is my first multi-chapter story, I figured I should give you a heads up as to when I will update: I will try my hardest to post a new chapter once a week or so. If it takes longer than that, I am truly sorry in advance. I wish I could work faster, but alas, school and musical rehearsal tends to get in the way.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

**Another Point In Time: Chapter 1**

The darkness of night had swept over the city. From the window of the bedroom in Blaine's small apartment, the lights of a thousand buildings could be seen, flooding the streets of Los Angeles. Blaine usually loved that light. It was humbling and somehow comforting to know that, no matter what was going on in his life, the city continued on just as it always did, entirely indifferent to his existence. But tonight, when he was a little drunk, wallowing in his misery and self pity, those same lights he had come to love now only seemed condescending.

Running a hand through his curly dark hair, Blaine groaned. He glanced up at the clock from his place on the floor, knowing he did not really want to know what it said. It would only add to his despair to be told that he needed to be up in just a few short hours for work. He supposed he could call in sick, but that did not reassure him at all. Delaying a confrontation with reality would only guarantee it would be that much harsher.

Still, Blaine took another swig of his beer and grabbed his phone. He swiped his thumb across the screen of his phone to unlock it. Without really knowing why, he opened his contacts a scrolled through the long list numbly. The familiar names appeared and disappeared from the small screen as he sat there, passing through the list of his friends and acquaintances, until the name of a person he refused to think about came into view.

Why this name was never deleted from his phone, Blaine did not know. All he knew was that for some reason, every time he came across the name, he would try to remove it from his contact list, but his body never cooperated. And there the name remained until Blaine could find the courage to hit 'delete.'

It was stupid, really. Years had passed since they had last spoken to each other. It was time to forget and move on.

Frustrated, Blaine decided to take out his anger on the device in his palm. He tossed it away from him, even in his drunken irritation careful not to damage it. The offending piece of technology hit the carpeted floor with a slightly satisfying _thump_.

But it was no use. He had seen the name on his phone and now memories of better days long since past were rushing back to him. A pale skinned figure materialized in his mind, blue eyes shining and cheeks flushed with laughter. Blaine smiled at the image, before remembering that he was not supposed to allow himself to think of that time and that flawless angel he had loved so dearly.

_His Kurt._

Blaine shook his head in a vain attempt to expel the ghosts of his past. As painful as it was to admit, he still remembered why the two of them had parted ways. Or at least, he remembered it happening, but he honestly did not believe his reasons were as well thought out has he once considered them.

When he was younger, his emotions would be kept bottled inside himself. He never released them, for fear of not being able to reign in control again. Nothing had really changed, except now his resolve had weakened. Blaine was still his usual reserved, emotionless self during the day, at work, with friends, but sometimes at night, he would just sit and cry about everything and nothing. Kurt had always been the opposite; he was loud and proud and everyone around him would know what the boy was feeling, based off a single glance. Maybe that had been the real reason things never worked out between the two of them.

Oh, what wouldn't he give to change that?

His gaze kept flickering to the phone that now lay on his floor three feet away from him. It would be so easy to pick up the phone and dial that number. He could even blame the outcome of their conversation on the beer he had been drinking if he wished.

Blaine closed his eyes. Just this once, he allowed himself to indulge in the memories. He flew through their history, beginning with their meeting on the staircase at Dalton to their first kiss before regional's that year to the first time they said they loved each other. But all good things had to end, and eventually his memories arrived at the day Blaine hated most of all.

_The phone was ringing. Again. Without even looking, Blaine knew who was calling. He had set a special ringtone for whenever Kurt called. Kurt, his beautiful boyfriend. Until recently, that thought would have brought a smile to Blaine's face, but lately he had been rethinking their relationship. Blaine was away at college, Kurt was still in Lima. The distance made any hope of a relationship pointless._

_Nevertheless, he answered his phone with a quick "Hey Kurt."_

"_Hey Blaine," Kurt's voice was cheerful in response; it hurt Blaine to think of how crushed the other boy was about to be. Kurt launched into a description of something that happened at school that day, and while normally Blaine would have listened to his boyfriend rattle on about Rachel's hideous sweater or something, Blaine was not paying attention. Instead, he was trying to find a way to break up with Kurt without breaking his heart. _

_But, as usual when Blaine wanted something to happen a certain way, the opposite happened. Instead of carefully explaining the reasons he did not actually have and letting the other boy down gently, Blaine's words rushed out, interrupting the irritated rant Kurt was giving about something insignificant. _

"_Kurt, I think we should break up."_

"_And then Mr. Shue—wait, what?" Blaine could literally hear the frown forming on that beautiful face. _

_He took a deep breath before answering. "I said I think we should break up."_

_Kurt said nothing for a long moment. Blaine almost thought the boy had stopped breathing. _

"_Why?" Blaine was surprised to hear how strong Kurt's voice sounded. But now he had to offer an explanation. _

_He thought for a moment, trying to find one that seemed logical. In truth, Blaine did not feel it was fair to Kurt to keep him in this relationship. The other boy deserved better; he needed someone who could actually be with him, who could still hold him tightly and stand beside him. Blaine could no longer give Kurt that kind of relationship, at least he could not as long as he was still at college, and he could not bear to ask Kurt to wait for him. While Blaine loved Kurt enough to let him go, he knew the other boy would never accept those reasons._

"_I just… think that this isn't working. We never get to see each other anymore and I feel like I'm not a part of your life and you aren't a part of mine lately."_

"_So you want to end all hope of remaining in each other's lives?" He cringed. Kurt was right; that did not really make much sense. _

"_I'm sorry, Kurt, I just think it's for the best." He offered weakly, hoping Kurt would not drag it out any longer. _

"_Fine, if that's how you want it, then so be it." And the line went dead. _

He was shaken out of his thoughts by his phone. Just like on that horrible day, it was ringing, the song _Teenage Dream_ blasting from the small speaker. Blaine was confused. That song and the cheesy sentiment that went along with it only meant one thing: Kurt was calling.

Half convinced he was hallucinating, Blaine scrambled to answer his phone.

"Hello? Blaine Anderson speaking,"

The voice on the other end of the call spoke, shaking slightly, as though the other person had been crying. It was rather high pitched, almost feminine. Most people would have assumed that meant to the person it belonged to was a woman, but Blaine knew better.

"_Blaine? It's Kurt,_"


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Alright, this is earlier than I was planning, but unfortunately I will be out of town and without computer access tomorrow until early next week. So, rather than make you wait, I stayed up a little later and got this done a little earlier than planned. Thank you for all your support with my first chapter- it means a lot to me!

* * *

**Another Point In Time: Chapter 2**

"Kurt?" Blaine was a little dazed. He had not heard that voice in—how long had it been? Six years? Apparently, his tone came off as confused prompting the other boy's—_man _now, he had to remind himself—answer.

"_Yeah… Kurt Hummel. We dated, back in high school. Of course, you would probably have forgotten, it's been so long, and—"_

"No, no. I remember who you are." He cut in, worried. _How could I forget?_ "It's just that I didn't expect to hear from you tonight."

_Or ever_, he finished as an afterthought. After all, why would Kurt be calling him now? He was right; it had been so long since they had heard from each other. He did not know why, but he did not actually speak the words. They just refused to come out.

Neither one of them dared to speak. Blaine leaned back, clutching his phone tightly in his right hand, half praying to whatever there might be up there that this moment would never end, half praying it would. On the one hand, he was relieved to hear from Kurt, the boy he had loved more than anything, and on the other, this silence was becoming extraordinarily awkward. He could hear the boy's slow breaths faintly through the phone, and every so often, they would break into something that sounded like a sob. He tried to say something, what he did not know, but although his mouth moved, no sound was heard.

Finally, after a several agonizing minutes, Kurt spoke. "_Listen, Blaine, I'm sorry for calling. I really don't know why I did, I guess I just… I'll leave you alone now."_

"No!" Blaine nearly shouted. "I mean, don't go yet. Um… how are you?"

_Stupid Blaine, _he cursed himself. That was way too casual for the occasion. Kurt was probably going to hang up and start laughing at him. Maybe he would not even spare Blaine's dignity enough to hang up first.

"_Fine, I suppose,_" Came the uncomfortable reply.

What Blaine did next was something he would try to pass off as the result of a night of drinking, but in truth, he knew it was otherwise. The moment he had heard Kurt's shaking voice, he had been pulled out of his drunkenness. He may not have been entirely sober, but he felt lucid enough that he could not honestly brush aside his actions.

"Do you want to get coffee sometime?"

Now he was really cursing himself. Of course Kurt would not want to get coffee with him. Why would Blaine even think Kurt might be interested in seeing him again? The other boy—_man_, he corrected himself again—sounded like he did not even want to be speaking to him anymore. He was probably too busy, he had probably moved on or had a new boyfriend, hell, for all he knew Kurt may even be _married_ by now.

"_Uh, Blaine? Not that I wouldn't love to and all, but I don't even know what city you live in now. For all I know, we live on opposite coasts._"

Oh, yeah. There was that.

"I'm in LA." He offered helplessly. _Why didn't I think of that?_

"_Well, see, that creates a problem, as I'm actually in New York._" Blaine groaned at Kurt's words. "_But I will be in Los Angeles next week. Mercedes lives there, she's still trying to sign some kind of record deal, and she will kill me if I don't visit at least once a year. Actually her exact words were 'cut a bitch,' but that's irrelevant."_

As strange as it felt, it was nice to hear Kurt ramble on again. It was as though nothing had changed in the last six years. That was not true, of course, everything had changed. Still, something in Blaine could not simply give up and he tried again.

"So, how about coffee next week?"

It was silent again as Kurt contemplated this prospect. "_Alright," _he relented.

"Great!" Blaine's face broke out into a wide grin.

"_Okay… I, uh, I'll call you next week then,"_

"Bye… Kurt."

With that, Blaine pressed his thumb to his phone to end the call. Oddly enough, he felt… complete somehow after that call. He had not felt that way in as long as he could remember clearly. Something about Kurt just felt right. Always had, if he was being honest. So what if Kurt was probably taken by now? Blaine was going to get him back, at least on some level. If he could not be _with_ Kurt, at least they could be friends again, right? That had worked before, why not now?

Blaine smiled to himself as he stood up and climbed into bed, setting his phone down carefully on his bedside table, not bothering to close the curtains. He had lost Kurt once; he was not ready to lose him again. And for the first time in a surprisingly long time, Blaine laughed. Really, truly, honestly laughed in relief.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Again, thank you for your support. Alright, in this chapter Wes and David are introduced, and they may seem a little out of character. I have always imagined they are much looser and more fun outside of Warbler rehearsals, so I wrote them in that way. Don't worry, they have retained some of their serious side.

* * *

**Another Point In Time: Chapter 3**

Three short hours later, Blaine's alarm clock beeped at him, signaling the start of a new day. Muttering under his breath various curses directed at the alarm, the curly haired man sat up in bed, yawned, stretched and pushed himself to leave the comfort and warmth of the blankets around him. He had a bit of a headache, which he attributed to the alcohol he had drunk the night before. _Fantastic_.

He walked barefoot into his tiny kitchen to start the coffee maker. Under normal circumstances, there was no way Blaine would be able to survive a whole day without at least one cup to start off with, but once he factored in his slight hangover, he had absolutely no chance. As he waited, he opened the small refrigerator in hopes of finding something he could call breakfast. But, he discovered, it was pretty much empty, aside from the leftover lasagna from two nights prior, which, somehow, he did not find to be a particularly appetizing breakfast choice. Giving up, he closed the door and turned back to his coffee. He found a mug from the cabinet and poured the warm liquid into it.

He took the drink and walked back into his room. The next part of his morning routine was unplugging his cell phone from its place on the charger where he left it _every_ night. Except that it was not there; his phone lay across the room, on his bedside table.

_What on Earth?_ This may have been a silly reaction to forgetting to do something people so often forget, but Blaine had not forgotten to charge his phone at night since he started dating Ku—_oh, wait a minute…_

It was all rushing back.

The first thing Blaine felt was dread, followed by excitement and even a little happiness. Then the dread came back. He had spoken to Kurt, which in itself was cause for worry, given their history, but he was a little bit tipsy, and… _oh shit_. He had arranged to meet Kurt the next week.

He unlocked his phone and dialed the number of his boss. _Screw it_, he decided, he was calling in sick.

* * *

"So what was wrong with Kurt?" David was asking. "I mean, no offense, but _why_ did he call you?"

Blaine sighed as he looked at his best friend helplessly. He had phoned Wes and David as soon as he finished convincing his boss that he was far too sick to come into the office. The three boys had all gone to different colleges after high school, but eventually they all moved out to LA one by one. Wes said it was because they were unable to live without each other after being stuck with one another for so long in Dalton. David called it coincidence that Wes found a decent law firm to work for in the city, David's company moved him out there a few months later, and Blaine had never left after four years of college. Blaine often joked that it was bad luck he was stuck with these morons again.

But these morons were proving to be useful now, so he might forgive them. They had answered his call of distress and agreed to meet in their usual coffee shop, which was conveniently located more or less between their apartments. The coffee was nothing special, but Wes and David liked it, and Blaine was willing to drink it every now and then if it meant he got to see his friends. So the three now sat at one of the tables outside the shop, as it was rather crowded inside and the weather was nice, Blaine having just finished retelling the story of the night before.

"I don't know," Blaine admitted.

"I hope he's okay," Wes said quietly with an expression of worry etched onto his face. It had taken a while, but eventually Wes had warmed up to Kurt in high school and the two had actually become pretty good friends against all odds after Kurt pulled a 'harmless' prank involving Wes's precious gavel. While the Asian boy had not been pleased at the time, everyone else found it particularly amusing.

A long moment passed. Blaine looked away distractedly, toward the street, not really seeing anything. His friends exchanged a meaningful glance and looked back at him.

"Blaine…" David said carefully, drawing the other man back into the reality of their conversation.

"Look, man, we get it. You're miserable, you miss Kurt, you hate yourself for whatever you did to him, which, by the way, you still never told us what that was—"

David cleared his throat, interrupting Wes's not-so-subtle attempt to get Blaine to explain why the couple had broken up. "But, the point it, you have got to stop beating yourself down. It's over and done with. Go see Kurt next week. Don't go into it feeling guilty or having unrealistic expectations or whatever, just… I don't know. See where it goes."

"Yeah, take it slowly. Clearly he's willing to see you again, so don't scare him off by trying too hard to apologize." Wes continued. "You could maybe still apologize, you know, if it comes up in conversation, but try not to stress too much."

"Somehow, that isn't very reassuring." Blaine replied dryly.

David reached his hand over the table to place it over Blaine's comfortingly. "It will all be fine. Whatever happens happens, right? There's no point in worrying about it yet."


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Point In Time: Chapter 4**

As it turned out, Kurt did not actually call, instead he chose to text a meeting time and place, a decision for which Blaine was grateful. He may have been desperate to reconnect with the other man, but he did not trust himself not to say something stupid over the phone again.

And so, Blaine found himself nervously entering a Starbucks a few blocks from his apartment. The shop may not have been the Lima Bean, but it sure brought back fond memories of their frequent high school coffee dates. He would bet his next paycheck Kurt had been there five minutes early and already ordered a grande nonfat mocha.

He scanned the room cautiously, bracing himself for the sight of Kurt. He did not have to search for long; not more than a few seconds passed before his eyes fell upon the angelic face he had come to know well. He was sitting at a table in the corner, a drink in his hand and his phone sitting on the wooden tabletop in front of him. Kurt was dressed the same as always, which is to say, a little more extravagantly than was strictly necessary and clad head to toe in what Blaine assumed was entirely designer clothing. His hair was brushed out of his face, probably sprayed with half a bottle of hairspray to get it to remain in place. At Dalton, there had been a running joke amongst the boys that Kurt would single handedly put another hole in the ozone layer before graduation with all the hairspray he used. Blaine did not doubt it for a moment.

All in all, nothing seemed to have changed. He looked only a little older, a bit tired, as though life had taken a lot out of him already. His eyes remained the same. Still the same beautiful blue green gray eyes with a fire burning behind them that Blaine had tried and failed to memorize. But now seeing them again, it was like the last six years had never happened.

Kurt's familiar eyes met Blaine's. For a long moment the two did not move, locked in each other's gaze. Blaine blinked and the moment was over. Kurt cast his gaze downward towards his phone. With a deep breath to steel his nerves, Blaine walked awkwardly up to the table. "Hi,"

The countertenor glanced back up and tired to smile.

"Hey," he said before gesturing towards the chair opposite himself. "Have a seat,"

Blaine did so, not daring to tear his eyes away from the beauty he saw before him.

"I, uh, ordered your usual already," Kurt muttered, nodding to the cup that was now in front of Blaine, while taking a sip of his own. Somehow he had not even noticed it was there until Kurt mentioned it. Then he added, "Force of habit, I guess."

Blaine flashed him a quick smile. "Thanks,"

There was no more mistaking this for one of their after school coffee dates. The atmosphere was completely different. Stiff and uncomfortable were two words that came to mind quickly.

Shifting in his chair, Blaine started to speak. "Look Kurt, I just wanted to say that I—"

Apparently Kurt already knew what Blaine just wanted to say and he was not ready to hear it. "No, Blaine. Can we just… can we just pretend none of that ever… happened?"

"Um… okay?" Blaine was caught off guard. Six years ago, Kurt would have loved the opportunity to hear Blaine apologize and grovel for forgiveness. The younger boy had called it cute when his boyfriend tried to make amends following a fight.

"I mean, I didn't come here to deal with all of our history. I was kind of hoping we could forget about it." Kurt explained. "At least for now,"

"Then what did you come here for?"

Kurt let out a single humorless laugh. "I don't know. Closure, maybe? A second chance? Maybe I just hoped I would see you again and be able to hate you like I want to. Or…"

His voice trailed off and his eyes wandered desperately around the shop, looking for any chance to change the subject. Blaine was not ready to let him. "Or?"

"Forget it,"

Something in his tone told Blaine he had better drop that line of conversation if he did not want Kurt to stand up and walk away. Not wanting to lose after he had come so far, Blaine decided to leave it alone until the younger man was willing to talk. "So, what have you been up to these past years?"

"Oh, you know," Kurt looked relieved at the new direction their discussion was headed in. "Graduated, left Lima faster than you say 'Marc Jacobs,' went to college, double majored in fashion and musical theater, graduated, got a crappy job, quit said crappy job, got a new job, and now I work for a fashion magazine in New York while auditioning for various productions when I have time."

Blaine blinked. It seemed like Kurt had managed to give his whole life story in a single breath. Somehow, he had forgotten just how much and how quickly the self-proclaimed diva could really talk. Kurt looked a little sheepish when he realized what he done. "Sorry. Mercedes tells me I still talk too much. I've been trying to dial it down so I don't scare people off at work, but sometimes I just get bit too enthusiastic…"

"Hey, it's okay," Blaine grinned. He almost reached over to grab Kurt's hand to reassure him, but just before he did, he remembered the two of them were not dating anymore. They were not even friends again yet, to be honest, and it might make the whole situation that much more awkward. His next instinct was to tell Kurt how much he loved that about him, but again, the rational side of his brain kicked back into effect before that happened. Instead, he opted to move past that entire incident. "What magazine? Anything I've heard of?"

"Probably not. Honestly, it's just starting up, and at the rate we have been going, it won't make it through the next year or so. It's just kind of fun to say I work for a fashion magazine, and hey, a job's a job, and it pays the bills."

"That's cool," he agreed.

"What about you? What brings you to LA?"

"College, remember?" Blaine laughed. Kurt's face became solemn, clearly he did remember. Blaine was quick to continue. "I just sort of never bothered to leave."

In truth, after his obligation to remain in the city ended with his graduation, the only place Blaine had wanted to go had been back to Kurt. He had considered asking a few of their mutual friends where exactly the boy had gone after high school. Although he had heard Kurt talk a thousand times of studying in New York and breaking into the fashion industry or show business, he had no way of knowing for sure that had been what Kurt had done. More than once, he had found himself with his thumb hovering over his phone, poised to call someone and find out. And yet, he never did.

So he stayed.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Day of Silence was today, and I would just like to say I actually managed to go the entire day with only one slip up. One. Last year was way more, so I will call that progress!

* * *

**Another Point In Time: Chapter 5**

The two became very quiet following Blaine's answer. It was almost as if they both knew the shorter man had not been completely honest. Kurt probably did know, actually, and that scared Blaine. In high school they had spent so much time together that Blaine would have sworn on his life that his boyfriend had learned to read his mind with just a glance. It was eerie how well Kurt had come to know Blaine, better than Blaine could claim to know himself. There had been several occasions when one of their classmates at Dalton or a fellow Warbler would ask Blaine a question, only to have Kurt respond instead, accurately. The questioner would always look dumbfounded as Blaine simply nodded, grinning and replied, "He's right."

Now, however, there was no unsuspecting Warbler to fall victim to Kurt's little game. It was only Blaine, trying to hide something from the man sitting across from him in a coffee shop. It was not a particularly big secret, but Blaine had a feeling it would only add to the level of discomfort in their corner of the coffee shop if Kurt could figure out the real reason Blaine never left Los Angeles after college. And Blaine knew, from years of experience, the only way to not let Kurt know what he was really thinking was to distract him.

"Any luck with those auditions you mentioned?" He asked hastily.

"Well, no." Kurt eyed him suspiciously, but evidently decided to drop it. "But hopefully soon, or at least before the magazine tanks, right?"

"I'm sure you'll get a part soon,"

"Thanks. So what about you? What do you do now?"

Blaine laughed a little. "Well, when compared to working for a fashion magazine or auditioning constantly, it's not that exciting." Kurt raised an eyebrow in question. The darker haired man shrugged and said "I'm an architect."

"Oh? I would have thought you'd go into law or something really artsy,"

"Yeah, well, I am a disgrace to my family, aren't I? I had a reputation to keep up, and 'artsy'? Much too predictable. The trick is to keep them guessing." Blaine rolled his eyes, trying to laugh it off, but he was pretty sure Kurt was not buying it. He still remembered telling the other boy about his parents when they were teenagers. Kurt had never been introduced to them after they started dating—although Blaine and Burt had become well acquainted and could even have a conversation once in a while that did not end in the older man threatening his son's boyfriend— and had been wondering why. The fact of the matter was that Blaine's parents were not the most accepting of their son's sexuality; his mother had been raised Catholic and his father was worried what having a gay son would do the family name. So in the end, Blaine had decided introducing them to his boyfriend was not likely to end in laughter and smiles. His parents were also under the impression that Blaine would follow in his father's footsteps and become a lawyer or maybe a senator like his uncle had been which he had told Kurt. In his only true act of rebellion, he proudly declared to his immediate and extended family that he would _not_ be going to law school in this world or the next, thank you very much.

They fell into another uncomfortable silence. Blaine could not help but remember how they had once been able to talk about anything and everything for hours at a time. The conversation once came naturally, dialogue flowing between the two effortlessly. Sometimes they would bicker playfully or rave about their new favorite songs, and on the rare occasion the pair ran out of things to say, they were content to sit quietly together, reveling in each other's presence. But now they sat at that table anxiously looking around the room and stealing nervous glances when the other person's attention was elsewhere. _What happened to us?_

"So…" Blaine broke the silence cautiously.

"So…" Was Kurt's reply. _Damn, that's not helpful. _

"How's Mercedes doing these days?" _Yes, that's a safe question!_ "You said you were staying with her?"

"Yeah," Kurt answered, clearly just as relieved for the end of their silence as Blaine was. "She's good. She came out here a few years ago looking for fame, fortune and glory, and all that jazz. In the meantime, she's a kindergarten teacher, oddly enough."

Blaine almost snorted. Mercedes, the loud diva with no patience for anyone but her beloved Kurt, was a kindergarten teacher. That was simply not a path Blaine would have ever imagined for the girl—or anyone he knew, for that matter. Kurt was certainly right about it being odd.

"That's… unexpected."

"No kidding," The boy laughed. "I thought she was joking when she told me she was going to school to be a teacher. I nearly doubled up laughing before she snapped at me that she was dead serious."

"I would have too," Blaine agreed, grinning. Mercedes was one of the few people Blaine truly regretted losing contact with. He had genuinely liked the girl and they had become close while he was dating Kurt, but after the break up… Well, Mercedes could be a little scary when her Kurt was upset and he did not want to test his luck.

"Oh, and she told me she ran into Wes the other day. Since when is he in LA? I thought he had gone to Chicago after you all graduated."

"He did, and David went to Seattle, but circumstances brought them both out here. It figures that as soon as I'm finally rid of their shenanigans they would show up again."

"I'm sorry," Kurt smiled sympathetically before bursting into a fit of giggles. "I bet they haven't changed much since high school."

"If by 'changed much' you mean 'finally grown up,' then no. Unfortunately not. The good news is that with no more Warblers' council, Wes doesn't have that stick up his ass anymore." Kurt shuddered in memory.

"Good to hear," They both laughed at this.

The hush that came over the pair this time was not as tense as it had been before. This was different, more natural, almost like high school again. They smiled at each other, just as they had longed too for years now. But as quickly as it had come, Kurt's smile slid off his pale face.

"Um, it may be too soon to tell you this," he said, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts. "But, I've missed this. I've missed you."

Blaine was positively beaming at those words. "I've missed you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Note: So I watched the video clip for Somewhere Only We Know on youtube and well... let's just say I am thoroughly excited for Born This Way!

* * *

**Another Point In Time: Chapter 6**

Kurt's phone buzzed then, drawing the attention of the two men. As it turned out, the younger man's coworker had sent him an emergency message about something at work. Kurt groaned. "Why is it that no one on the face of this planet is capable of sorting through miniscule problems such as this on their own?"

Blaine opened his mouth to speak before realizing he did not know what to say about that and just sent him a sympathetic look instead. He had no idea what could possibly be going on. Kurt stood up unenthusiastically.

"While I have half a mind to let these imbeciles learn to stand on their own two feet, I should probably go deal with this, lest everything back home fall to shit. I guess it's a good thing I brought my computer with me…" his voice trailed off, still muttering to himself too quietly for Blaine to hear. "Anyway, I'm sorry but I have to go. This was nice."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "Yeah, it was."

Kurt picked up his coffee, which was probably cold now anyway, and tossed it in the garbage bin not far from where they had been sitting. He glanced back at Blaine before turning to leave.

"Hey, wait a second!"Kurt turned back at the sound of Blaine's voice. "How long are you in town for?"

"Three more days. Why?"

"We should… we should do this again. Or maybe dinner? Tomorrow night?"

Kurt let this idea bounce around in his head for a moment. "When and where?"

Taking this as a good sign, the curly haired man replied "It's a surprise, but how does six o'clock sound? I'll pick you up."

"Fine," Kurt smiled, feigning reluctance, but the sparkle in his eye gave him away. "Do you have a pen?"

Blaine did so Kurt reached over and wrote an address on a napkin. "I'll see you at six." He smirked playfully and walked out of the shop, Blaine's eyes glued to him the entire time.

* * *

Kurt let himself into Mercedes' apartment with the spare key she had given him for the duration of his visit. He closed the door smiling, playing back some of his earlier conversation and let out a sigh of content. Only Blaine could reduce him to the equivalent of a love-struck teenager even after an unpleasant breakup. It was a shame that Karen had to text him then with a desperate plea for help. He really would have to teach that girl how to file taxes on her own.

"Well?"

He had to admit the Cheshire cat grin his friend was sporting was a little unnerving, particularly since he had not noticed her sitting in the corner.

"'Well' what, 'Cedes?"

The grin fell off her face. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, so don't bother pretending otherwise, Kurt Hummel."

"Look, I have to deal with some things for work and—" He held up his phone, hoping to postpone the inquisition until later. Mercedes sent him a look that clearly said she sensed bullshit. He sighed, giving up. Work could wait a few more minutes. "What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with the easy questions." Kurt cringed. With Mercedes, 'easy' questions were few and far between. She always found the things he least desired to discuss, which tended to be what he most needed to get off his chest. Talking to the girl could be like physical therapy—painful, but the only way he could recover properly. "How is he lately?"

Oh, well, that was not too bad. "He's fine, I guess. You know…"

"Did he grow at all?" Mercedes asked. She always had a strange fixation of Blaine's height, teasing Kurt every chance she got for dating a shorter man.

"…No." He admitted, frowning slightly. "And his hair is just as curly as ever, before you ask. Though he did manage to abstain from using his precious hair gel."

She let this information sit for a short moment before continuing with her interrogation. "What did he want?"

"Um…" This one Kurt did not know how to answer. "I don't really know. I mean, I guess he wanted to move on or start over or something."

She raised an eyebrow.

"He tried to talk about it, what happened, but I stopped him. I'm just not ready to face all that yet."

"Kurt, baby, it's been six years." Mercedes' tone was soothing but concerned. She knew Kurt had been heartbroken when Blaine broke off their relationship. He had put far too much effort into keeping up an appearance of nonchalance. Mercedes had known Kurt too long to be fooled; he always put a front when he felt vulnerable. "You've got to face it and move on."

"Not yet."

"Soon. Are you planning to see him again?"

And _there_ was the million dollar question he knew Mercedes had been dying to ask since he walked in the door.

"Yes."

She squealed. She quite literally _squealed_. Kurt rolled his eyes and briefly wondered if they were still in high school. "When?"

"Tomorrow night. He's..." He paused momentarily, wondering exactly what to say. Blaine never said it was a date, but he did not exactly say it otherwise. _Oh well, here goes nothing. _"He's taking me to dinner."

"Come on, tell me more. You cannot say something like that and not dish the details!"


	7. Chapter 7

Note: First of all, I just wanted to apologize for the ridiculous wait for this chapter. I promise I have not just forgotten about it! This is my first week off in a very long time, and as such, my first chance to write in quite some time. I wanted to have this up last weekend, but when I actually sat down to write, I realized I had no idea what to do with this chapter. I have officially run out of material. With that said, I plan to take some time to write the next few chapters before I post anything else, but I could not keep you waiting any longer. With any luck, I will be able to complete the next few chapters this week, in which case I will be back to weekly posts. If not, this story will be on temporary hiatus. Sorry. So... anyway, it has been a long while, and I am sorry, but here is chapter seven! (If you actually read all this nonsense, thank you- I really did not think anyone would)

* * *

**Another Point In Time: Chapter 7**

"'Cedes, help me!" came the distressed cry of one Kurt Hummel. Mercedes sighed and walked from her kitchen, unconcerned, to the guest bedroom where she found exactly what she had been expecting. The room Kurt was staying in was a mess of chaos and disorder, clothes strewn about haphazardly and the closest door open. Standing in the middle of it all, looking as though the world were ending, was Kurt.

Letting her eyes travel across the previously tidy room, Mercedes asked "Why is it that six years have passed and you _still _do this every time you are supposed to meet up with Blaine?"

He just put his hands on his hips and glared at her.

"Oh, please, don't give me that! You two aren't even dating."

"That is never an excuse to—"

"Okay, okay," She laughed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Help!" Kurt was running low on patience after going through everything he had brought with him to Los Angeles.

"I worked that much out for myself, white boy."

Kurt huffed in response and turned back to the mess around him, picking up various articles of clothing, examining them, and flinging them across the room after evidently finding some flaw.

"Okay, first of all, calm down." Mercedes instructed sternly, dodging a scarf Kurt threw her way. "God, if only Blaine could see you now,"

* * *

Nearly three hours and several wardrobe changes later, Kurt and Mercedes heard a faint knock on the door. Eyes darting to the clock across the room that clearly said 6:00, Kurt let out a string of mumbled curses. Mercedes could not quite make out what it was Kurt was going on about, but she was sure it had something to do with "not enough goddamn time," and "fucking hell, I'm not ready yet!"

She gave him a quick once over—"You look fantastic, of course,"— before heading to answer the door.

The man standing behind the door looked almost exactly the same as he had the last time Mercedes had seen him. He was still his small hobbitish height, and just as Kurt had promised, his hair was loose and an unruly mess of dark curls. He smiled widely at Mercedes and held his arms out for a hug, which she returned.

"Mercedes! It has been far too long!" Blaine declared, pulling back.

Before she could respond, Kurt emerged from his room. "Blaine!"

The two men looked at each other awkwardly. What exactly were they supposed to do? Surely not greet each other with a kiss, and even a hug seemed a bit much, given the circumstances, but a handshake would be too formal.

Mercedes could feel the abrupt uncertainty in the room. "Well, have a great time tonight, boys!" she pulled Kurt into a quick embrace to whisper in his ear. "If things get serious, use protection,"

Kurt blushed and gave her a horror-stricken glare. "'Cedes!" she just grinned and ushered him out the door to meet a slightly confused Blaine. The door closed behind him and the men could hear the slight turn of the lock.

"So," Kurt broke the silence, looking at Blaine with a bright smile. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere that is not Breadstix." He assured him. They laughed at this, remembering a time when the popular restaurant was the closest thing to a fancy dinner available.

They walked in a comfortable silence to Blaine's car. Without thinking about it, Blaine opened the passenger door for Kurt.

"Oh, aren't you a gentleman," Kurt remarked, laughing again.

"You know it,"

* * *

A half an hour later found the pair seated at a restaurant that was, as promised, not Breadstix. It was actually a decent restaurant, not too formal, not too casual, and they seemed to have everything imaginable offered on the menu. Kurt and Blaine ordered their food and settled into an easy conversation.

"So, did you get everything straightened out with work yesterday?" Blaine asked.

Kurt frowned for a moment before remembering. "Oh, that. Yeah, it's all settled now, just a few issues with taxes and the like."

"That's good. We wouldn't want any problems with the IRS, would we?"

"God, no," They both laughed at this. Their eyes were locked, blue and hazel. Blaine could not explain it, but laughing with Kurt again over absolutely nothing, seeing the happiness in the other man's eyes again, just being with him… felt like home.

"You know, Katy Perry _was_ better than Lady Gaga." Blaine announced softly, a mischievous glint in his eye. Kurt recognized this as a reference to one of the only things they had not been able to see eye to eye on in high school. For the most part, they could agree to disagree on the issue, occasionally having playful arguments, which were well known around Dalton. Their classmates took great amusement in these episodes.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you still won't give that up, you dork!" Kurt laughed. "What did I ever see in you?"

"I often wondered the same thing." Blaine became serious. "You could have done so much better than me."

"But I didn't want anyone else."

"And I still don't understand why."

"Give yourself a little credit, you were smart and funny and charming and handsome." The younger man said, restoring the humor of their dialogue. "Even if you couldn't dress yourself properly and used too much hair gel."

"Gee, thanks," he replied sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"What happened?"

Blaine was a little startled by Kurt's once again sober tone. "What do you mean?"

"Six years ago. Why did it end like that?"

His mouth suddenly felt dry. He sighed and shook his head slowly. "I don't know, Kurt," he lied.

"Yes, you do. Please," Kurt's glasz eyes were shining. Blaine took a deep breath.

"At the time I just… thought I was doing the right thing. I wanted you to have a relationship with a guy who wasn't on the other side of the country. It didn't seem fair that I was holding you back from that."

"Blaine—"

"No, let me finish." He insisted. "I wanted you to have the best. I wasn't lying when I said I didn't understand why you would pick me. Maybe I should have just told you that, instead of inventing whatever garbage I wound up telling you, and I'm sorry for not being honest."

"It's okay,"

"No, Kurt, it's not. I think that was the first lie I ever told you and I haven't stopped feeling guilty for it since."

Kurt put his hand over Blaine's and smiled at him. "What's done is done,"

It was not exactly what Blaine wanted to hear, but it was better than he had expected. He decided to change the subject. They could—and probably would—always revisit this discussion at another time. For now, Blaine wanted to take advantage of the already somber atmosphere to ask something that had been on his mind since Kurt called him: "Are you seeing anyone?"

Kurt cringed a little. "It's complicated."

"That sounds like a yes."

"Well… there is a guy… sort of. It's an on-again-off-again kind of thing." Kurt explained.

"Which is it now?"

"Off again," Kurt replied. "Has been since…"

"Oh." Somehow he knew what the other man was going to say. _Since the night Kurt had called him._

"You?"

"No one," Blaine said quickly.

"Oh." And the topic was promptly abandoned.


End file.
